As is known in the art, space is at a premium for electromagnetic sensor applications, such as communications on the move (COTM) and satellite communications on the move (SOTM). For example, small vehicles support relatively small apertures. There have been a variety of attempts to receive multiple beams with independent polarizations. For example, one known approach includes the use of multiple phase shifters per phase center.